Te quiero como amigos
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Porque a veces esa palabra, puede destruirte completamente


Las lagrimas ya no brotan de mis ojos, estos se han hinchado y puesto rojos, mi garganta esta seca ya no salen sollozos de ella, y mi cuerpo entumido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Mi cuarto no parece el mismo se ve mas obscuro, se ve mas grande, frio solitario.

Pensar que hace tan solo unos días antes mi felicidad era tal que me costaba trabajo no sonreir, brincaba y cantaba mis ojos tenían un brillo peculiar que hoy no tienen, hoy están secos y marchitos. El celular ya ha dejado de sonar, se cansaron de marcar y que no les contestara. Se que ha pasado el tiempo por que poco a poco el sol se asoma por la ventana, pero no soy capas de moverme, mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi mente esta atrapada en este cuerpo que ha muerto, ha dejado de sentirse vivo.

Se que debó moverme, levantarme y comer algo, pero no se como, no se como ordenarle a mi cuerpo que se mueva, lo intento y el tiempo ha dejado estragos, me duele el siquiera mover un pie, me estabilizo y bajo a prepararme algo de desayunar, mi cuerpo esta débil, opaco y sin brillo. Veo el calendario y haciendo cuentas son dos días los que he estado sumida en la miseria, lamentando mis penas, me baño y noto un ámpula en mi espalda, la cubro con pomada y me cambio. Tengo que ir a la escuela seguir con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque se que si me quedo un dia mas en esta casa me terminare dando un tiro o aventarme del segundo piso. Me peino, me poco mascara en las pestañas. Y sonrio finjo ser feliz, desconecto mi celular y me encamino a la escuela, se que no hize la tarea y me acarreara problemas pero no tenia ganas.

Mientras camino paso por la parada del autobús en el que normalmente lo veía, fijo la vista el final de la calle porque hay un carro estacionado ahí y puede que este en ese carro, y no quiero verlo, llego al zocalo y veo parejas besándose y mimandose, no aguanto verlos y volteo el rostro, solo hay 2 calles que me hacen llegar a la escuela , y tomo la que nunca tome, porque tan solo verla, miro los fantasmas de mi felicidad. Al llegar a la escuela, la siento mas grande y silenciosa como si todos se callaran para verme entrar, pero no es asi cada alumno esta en sus asuntos es solo mi cerebro que se ha bloqueado. Entro al área de salones y por costumbre miro su salón y acto seguido lo corrijo ese no es mi asunto nunca mas, entro a mi salón y me siento en mi butaca, ya hay mas compañeros unos copiando tarea, unos escuchando música y mis amigas que solo me ven y me preguntan. ¿Cómo estas? Solo les sonrio y les digo que bien. Me cuentan lo mucho que las espante por no contestar el teléfono, después al no ver respuesta de mi parte cambian el tema y empiezan a hablar de la tarea, empiezo a fingir que les pongo atención y recuerdo el dia que me escape de clases para estar con el, el dia que nos besamos por un gran tiempo, devi saberlo ese dia cuando nos íbamos y de pronto se puso serio y se fue sin mas. Suspiro y mi amiga solo toma mi mano, las clases transcurren en el receso me quedo pretificada se que lo terminare viendo mis amigas me empujan fuera del salón y lo veo acto reflejo volteo mi cara, siento una opresión en el pecho y camino en dirección contraria con mis amigas, una de ella pregunta si estoy bien solo rio y le digo que no. Terminan las clases no se de que hablaron los maestros y camino al lado de mi mejor amigo que vive a unas cuadras mias, el deja de hablar porque sabe que no lo escucho, porque sabe qe estoy muerta en vida, llego a mi casa y mis papas por fin llegaron me ven y sonríen con ellos si debo fingir bien ellos no deben notar mi tristeza, mi papa me abraza y lo empujo, le digo que me apretó mucho, pero miento… sentí miedo, miedo de ser abrazada, corro a refugiarme en mi cuarto y lloro. Me quedo dormida y despierto llorando. La frase ''te quiero como amigos, casi como hermanos… estaba confundido´´ retumba en mi cabeza, suelto un par de lagrimas mas, y me levanto. Hoy, mañana y probablemente lo que me reste de vida esas palabras, serán mi tormento.

Inicio la rutina que emprendí hace mas de 1 mes nada cambia siempre es lo mismo, ver las cosas sin observarlas, oir sin escuchar y sonreír sin ser feliz…

Se que no es una muy buena historia, pero fue la única manera de poder desahogarme y poder sacar lo que llebo dentro , y que mejor forma que con ustedes, espero que me entiendan. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leerme.


End file.
